Is this a date?
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Kyouhei and Sunako are forced to spend a Friday night together and alone. THe guys are on dates. Mostly comedy and some romance KyouheixSunako oneshot


Narrator's POV

It was Friday night at auntie's mansion and everything seemed normal and uneventful. Kyohei was watching TV, to be more specific he was watching Mad (the show they give on Cartoon Network that's about parodies). He was laughing and laughing. Sunako was in the kitchen getting some sweets and salty food. She had planned to spend the night watching all of the Freddy movies even the old ones with Hiroshi. It was the perfect night for her. Then Yuki came down the stairs and he was wearing a white suit and he looked very cute.

"Oh hey Sunako." Yuki said while smiling at her.

"NO IT BURNS! TOO RADIANT!" Sunako screamed while hiding behind some curtains.

"Yo where are you going so well dressed?" Kyohei asked from the sofa.

"Well you remember that puppy I found last month. Well his owner happened to be this really cute girl so one thing went to another and I asked her out. Tonight's our date." Yuki said then Ranmaru entered the room and he was wearing a dark grey suit with a purple scarf. He seemed happy with himself as usual.

"Hey looks like I'm not the only one going out tonight. Sunako, have you seen my cufflinks?" Ranmaru said and Sunako came out of her hiding place and saw him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DRESSING UP SO RADIANTLY! Sunako said while nose bleeding and giving him his cufflinks.

"Thanks Sunako and since you've asked. I've decided to take Tamao on a date. I mean how can I know if I like her if we haven't gone out properly." Ranmaru said.

"Well knowing you this is just to define if your feelings for her are real or fake." Takenaga said. He had just entered the room; he was wearing a dark black suit and a blue tie.

"Where are you going Takenaga?" Yuki asked.

"Well my parents are in town and I've decided it's time for them to meet Noi. So we're going to have dinner with my parents." Takenaga responded then Sunako looked at him and she screamed.

"NOT YOU TOO! YOU GUYS ARE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE RIGHT!" Sunako screamed.

"No Sunako, but thanks for saying that we look great. I hope Tamao likes it." Ranmaru said. Then Sunako turned scarier and got close to Ranmaru.

"Listen to me, if you dare hurt Tamao. I will kill you and destroy you. And if you're still alive I will make your life a living hell!" Sunako said scary and all the guys were scared.

"She's so scary!" Yuki screamed.

"Hey wait a second if all of you guys are going out tonight. Does that mean I have to stay here alone with her?" Kyohei said while pointing at Sunako.

"Yeah pretty much." Ranmaru and Takenaga said.

"NO! I CAN BE HERE ALONE WITH THAT CREATURE OF LIGHT! Sunako said while overreacting.

"Come on it would only be for some hours." Yuki said.

"And it would be a great opportunity for you two to just hang out." Takenaga said. Then in some minutes one by one they left to their respective dates and leaving Sunako and Kyohei home alone. And Sunako started walking towards her room but Kyohei grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Kyohei asked her.

"I'm going up to my room to watch the Freddy saga with Hiroshi." Sunako said while pulling her arm out of Kyohei's grasp.

"Can I watch it with you? Because Mad is over and I'm bored and I do not want to watch Star Wars." Kyohei said.

"No way." Sunako said.

"Don't tell me that you prefer to watch the whole Freddy saga with a medical mannequin instead with a human being." Kyohei said and Sunako stared at him.

"Yeah that's what I exactly mean." Sunako said while walking up the stairs.

"Can I please watch the movies with you?" Kyohei said while standing in front of Sunako and she started nose bleeding.

"I don't like to watch movies with radiant creatures. But if you want to so bad then I'll let you watch the movie with me only if you turn into a creature of darkness." Sunako said and she ran to her room and grabbed a cape and out it around Kyohei but he just looked like a hot grim reaper.

"Are we playing dress-up?" Kyohei asked and Sunako entered her room again and grabbed a Jason mask and gave it to Kyohei.

"A Jason mask? What the hell do you want me to do with a Jason mask?" Kyohei asked.

"Put it on." Sunako said and he put it on and he stared at Sunako.

"This is stupid but if I'm turning into a creature of darkness then you have to turn into a radiant creature." Kyohei said and he grabbed Sunako's hand and took her to Auntie's room.

"This room is so frilly and girly and stupid." Sunako said while hiding behind a curtain while Kyohei was looking for something for her to wear.

"Found it. You are going to dress-up as Marie Antoinette." Kyohei said while pulling out a very well-made Marie Antoinette dress that Auntie used at a costume ball.

"Ooooh. Can I be a beheaded Marie Antoinette?" Sunako asked.

"No." Kyohei said.

"Can I be a vampire Marie Antoinette?" Sunako asked and Kyohei nodded no.

"Can I be a zombie Marie Antoinette?" Sunako asked.

"No, you are going to be cake eating, dress buying Marie Antoinette." Kyohei said while giving the dress to Sunako and he went outside so Sunako could get changed and she came out wearing the dress with her hair tied up in a bun with diamond earrings and necklace with a fan. To Kyohei, she looked cute but he kicked that thought out of his head.

"I feel stupid but whatever let's go watch Freddy!" Sunako said and she started running towards her room and Kyohei grabbed her.

"A lady doesn't run and we should order some pizza." Kyohei said.

"Yeah, you're finally right for once." Sunako said and they ordered 3 pepperoni pizzas with hot wings and garlic bread and they waited for the pizza to come and the doorbell rang and Kyohei took off the mask and Sunako bleeded so much that she fell to the ground and Kyohei opened the door.

"How much is it?" Kyohei asked and the pizza delivery guy saw Kyohei's clothes and thought that he was going to a costume party but when he saw Sunako on the floor bleeding and he gave the food to Kyohei and ran away.

"WHAT ABOUT THE MONEY?" Kyohei screamed.

"IT'S FREE!" The pizza delivery guy screamed and entered the car.

"Dude, you won't believe what happened!" the pizza delivery guy said while shaking his partner.

"Don't tell me; they gave a tip because they're rich." His partner said.

"No that's a haunted house or a murder site because I saw the grim reaper or something like that killing this girl." The pizza delivery guy said.

"So you didn't get the money. Calm down I'll get it." The partner said and he walked up to the house and rang the doorbell but ran away when he saw Kyohei wearing the Jason mask with a fake scythe in his hands.

"Why don't these people want their money?" Kyohei asked while closing the door.

"Calm down, we still have our money. Let's take advantage of this moment." Sunako said while grabbing the money and putting it in her wallet.

"Man, we forgot to order some soda. I guess we'll have to go buy some, now let's go Nakahara." Kyohei said while grabbing Sunako's hand and the house keys and they walked to the closest convenience store and people were staring at them and they grabbed 4 Pepsis, 5 Coca-Cola, 6 Sprites and a lot of other sodas and when they went to pay the clerk only stared at them and couldn't even say the price of everything so Kyohei just gave a bunch of money and they walked out of the store.

"So that's how being a creature of darkness feels like. I kind of like it." Kyohei said while they entered the house again.

"It does feel good. To watch Freddy!" Sunako said and they ran to her room and they entered and started watching the First Freddy movie and they drank all those sodas that they bought and all the pizzas and hot wings and garlic bread and when they finished the last pizza box, they looked like giant bowling balls.

The next day, the others had gone to see if Sunako had not murdered Kyohei and they saw that Kyohei wasn't in his room.

"Oh god. She killed him and turned him into an accessory for her room." Ranmaru said.´

"What if he slept in the bathroom because Sunako must have chased him to the bathroom but she got tired?" Yuki said.

"Or she killed him and she's coming for us." Takenaga said while opening Sunako's room and saw a terrible scene. Sunako was sleeping on Kyohei's chest and Kyohei was hugging her.

"Oh my god, it's worse than we thought; Kyohei raped Sunako!" Ranmaru whispered.

"No he didn't and what's with those outfits?" Takenaga said.

"Maybe he's one of those rapists that like dressing-up his victims? I guess that it's time for me to turn into CSI Ranmaru Mori." Ranmaru said while putting on some glasses.

"Dude you are not like those guys from CSI Miami. How about we make a deal?" Takenaga said.

"What kind of deal?" Ranmaru asked while taking off his glasses.

"If they wake up and Sunako hits Kyohei, you'll have to pay my rent for 3 months and if they wake up all lovey-dovey, then I'll have to pay your rent." Takenaga said.

"Deal." Ranmaru said and they left the room and at 10:00 a.m. they heard a scream and they saw Kyohei on the grass of the backyard with a bunch of glass surrounding him.

"I win. Now you have to pay my rent for 3 months." Takenaga said while drinking some coffee.

"But how am I going to make that kind of money?" Ranmaru asked.

"Dude, you should have thought about that before you agreed." Takenaga said.

"We all knew that Sunako was going to throw him out." Yuki said

"But you have to wonder what happened last night." Ranmaru said.

"Nothing happened." Kyohei said remembering that Sunako was the first to fall asleep and that he hugged her.

"Was last night a date?" Kyohei thought.

"Did I spend the night with that creature of light?" Sunako thought while looking at the spot where they spent the night. Then she started to nosebleed remembering that she hugged Kyohei.

"That creature of light must have done thought to make me die in my own blood!" Sunako said while covering her nose.

"Damn that idiot!" Sunako and Kyohei thought of each other.


End file.
